


wilson's guide to surviving on a glorified chair while there's incessant ragtime

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, journal-style fic, maxwell is mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: the ragtime is incessant, wilson is filled with an intense boredom, and apparently decided to write his experiences with the glorified chair in a journal.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	wilson's guide to surviving on a glorified chair while there's incessant ragtime

DAY 1  
Maxwell wasn't kidding when he said that gramophone was a pain in the ass. This glorified chair is also a pain in the ass.

If this ends up in the hands of anyone other than myself, then congratulations. This somehow got out of my hands via my dead body, or a copy of it was made or you're in the same predicament that I am.

Being stuck to a glorified chair.

Have fun being stuck to that chair for the rest of your short, sad life. Because, believe me, you will probably crumble to dust upon finding freedom from the claws that bind you to the throne, and I have no idea what happens afterwards.

Nor am I particularly willing to find out.

DAY 2  
Started humming along to the music. I'm fairly certain this will be stuck in my head for a long time.

If you want to know how much I hate this gramophone, let's just say that I hate it more than I bothered to hate Maxwell at this point.

Maxwell was the guy on this seat before me.

If you look at my previous comments on the nature of being freed from the throne, you can probably gather what happened to him.

If you can't, then he turned to dust as soon as I set the key in place.

DAY 3  
I hate this so much.

This is uncomfortable as hell, the music is incessant, and I can't think straight.

Is this what hell is? Being trapped in a dark place, stuck to a chair and listening to ragtime over and over and over again?

Surely the record in the gramophone would have worn out by now.

DAY 4  
Picked out a hair. It was pure white.

My hair might have been starting to get gray streaks in it before, but this is new.

It's something.

DAY 5  
Scratched at myself a bit too much. Hurts like hell, but at least I feel something.

Why can't I feel anything?

DAY 6  
I think the reason why there's no light here is because it's underground.

A decent hypothesis, but I can't gather gunpowder and actually see.

Shame. I'd've liked to blow this place up.

DAY 8  
I keep seeing shadows.

I'm so, so tired.

DAY 11  
Tried to struggle. Can't get anything done.

I could be doing so much science right now.

DAY 12  
I think I've figured out how Maxwell appears to greet someone.

I don't think I'll use it.

DAY 17  
Think I dozed off for a little while.

Woke up here. Not too happy about this. My back hurts.

DAY 18  
Hoping the record in the gramophone wears out. I don't think anyone is stubborn enough to go through the five worlds.

Especially for someone like me.

DAY 23  
Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?

DAY 24  
If I ever get off this useless, glorified chair, I'm probably going to end up being very stiff.

That's going to hurt. More than this does, at least.

DAY 25  
Tried to struggle. Ended up getting thrown back against the throne with force.

Pretty sure I saw stars there.

I haven't seen actual stars in ages.

DAY 34  
I hate being in this haze.

I'd much rather die anywhere else.

DAY 37  
can't think can't think can't think

DAY 37  
I am fairly certain this is day 37.

DAY 39  
Apparently the last entry was supposed to be day 38. Whoops.

I don't have anything to say.

DAY 47  
More of my hair is turning pure white, it seems.

I'm not too sure what to make about it.

DAY 48  
I wonder if they've put up missing posters.

Would anyone have even noticed that I was gone?

DAY 59  
tired. nothing to report.

DAY 60  
everything hurts. trying to get comfortable hurts.

DAY 61  
Someone's come through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey based on some stuff i was discussing w/ someone.


End file.
